


You Have Unlocked The Skill: Breathing

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Is Genre Savvy-ish, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Marinette Is Genre Competent, Season 1 Rewrite With Gamer Powers, The Gamer Ability (The Gamer), They're Still Oblivious But For A Good Reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: The (mis)adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the perfect Heroes of Paris.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	1. Didn't You Know? Gaming Is A Lifestyle!

**Author's Note:**

> It was either posting this or making a AITA JJBA fic.

Marinette barely suppressed a shriek as her vision dimmed before returning with... something extra.

“Is that?” She waved a hand above her head, whimpering when her hand just phased through it. “It is…”

A knock on the attic door drew Mari’s attention and panic in equal measure as she rushed to the hatch.

“Are you okay sweetie? I heard you scream.”

“I- I’m okay Maman, I just tripped is all!” Ignore the box that popped up out of nowhere.

“... If you’re sure.” Oh no, that was plainly obvious doubt. “Come down soon for dinner, okay?”

“Will do!” When Marinette heard the clink of plates she exhaled and turned her attention to the situation in front of her.

**≪SKILL LEARNED!≫**

**Congratulations! By completing a specific action you’ve learned a new skill! The skill [Lying] has been created!**

“This is _so_ not happening. This is so _not_ happening. _This_ _is so not happening!_ ” She swiped at the box in front of her, trying to make it disappear. “Leave, go away, adieu!”

Only when her fingers skimmed the [X] in the top right corner did it actually close. “Great, now I’m going to have to channel my Italian blood and talk with my ha-wait. Why is  _ that _ what I’m freaking out over and not the  _ game overlay _ .” Marinette shook her head and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face. Staring at the status above her head she let out a heavy sigh and made up her mind.

**< Baker’s Daughter>** **  
** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

“I’m in shock. Today has just been really stressful and now I’m hallucinating. I’m just… I’m just gonna eat dinner, help papa close up the bakery and go to bed. Then everything will be alright in the morning.” A strained smile on her face, Marinette opened the attic door and set about doing as she planned.

~———~

“This is awesome!” To say that Adrien was excited about his new powers would be an understatement.

When he first saw the jewelry box on his desk he thought that Nathalie had gotten him a consolation gift, it wouldn’t be the first time, or his father had created a new piece that he wanted Adrien to familiarize himself with. Thus you can imagine his surprise when, rather than vies for affection, the box gifted him an honest to god origin story.

“This is so cool…”

“Yeah kid, I heard you the first twelve times.”

“Plagg you  _ live _ like this, but for someone like me this is…”

“Awesome?”

“Exactly!” Adrien quit wearing a hole in his carpet and turned to face the avatar. “Oh man, how do these work!”

“Great we’re actually getting on track now, so the first thing you do-”

“Status!”

“Is exactly that. Have you been contracted before, kid?”

“Nope, this is just a common thing in fanfiction and anime. Though it actually happening to you is unreal. Hey, do you not use a level system? I can’t see one on the menu, or stat points.”

“Levels? Whatever- All you need to know is that the Miraculous System was made to help guide the chosen. You seem to have the basics down though so I’m gonna take a nap.” Plagg mimed a yawn before pausing, paw (hand?) tapping his chin. “Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something… Ehh, it’s fine. Night.”

“Plagg-” Adrien watched as his Kwami flew out of view and a small icon appeared in the edges of his vision. Letting out a good natured sigh at the icon, Plaggs head with a bubble showing three ‘Z’s, he started stretching his muscles. “Well, guess I should work on getting new skills then.”


	2. Miss Maladroit & Kitty Noir Enter Stage Left!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug does not like these powers! Who thought giving them to her was a good idea! She is going to fall off a building!
> 
> Chat Noir is having the time of his *life*. Gamer powers, magical transformations, and becoming a superhero? Nothing could top this.

Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down! The mantra repeated aud infinitum as Marinette clumsily swung above the streets of Paris using a yoyo which really shouldn’t be able to hold her weight, but considering it was the only thing preventing her from breaking a leg (immediately, there’s still a chance she’ll break something eventually) she’ll take it.

Honestly, Marinette was regretting pretty much everything right now. First she wakes up to the fact that  _ no _ ,  _ you were not hallucinating yesterday _ .  _ You actually have a game overlay on your  _ **_entire_ ** _ life now _ . Then a flying mouse-bug thing springs into existence and tells her that she’s been chosen by some guardian to wield a Miraculous and Marinette doesn’t even play RPGs so  _ why did her life become one _ . And to top it all off you know what happens?  _ You know what happens _ ? A  _ supervillain _ attacks! How the heck is this her life! Where's the receipt, she doesn't want this!

It was during this rumination of fate that Marinette made the encounter of a lifetime. A truly unique first impression. A complete fool of herself.

"Watch out!" Was her startled yell before performing an uncontrollable tackle into a boy who was- wait, why was he tightrope walking in a leather catsuit!?

**-5 HP! Ouch!**

**≪SKILL LEARNED!≫**

**Congratulations! By completing a specific action you’ve learned a new skill! The skill [Physical Durability] has been created!**

_ Please just let this be an overly long and complicated dream. _

~———~

This girl was kinda cute, in a flustered, nervous way. Moe is probably the category. Adrien couldn't hold back a cat-like grin as she fumbled over her words, the previously blank space over her head fading in.

**< Lady Luck?>** **  
** **"Maladroit"**

Now it was her turn to stare, Miss Maladroit's oddly intense gaze focused on him, or rather the space where his name would be.

"The word you're looking for is 'Observe'." His grin widened as both a screen popped up in front of him and off to the side.

**≪LEVEL UP≫**

**[Observe] has leveled up. Good job, kid.**

Swiping at the skill notification he turned instead to the results of ‘Observe’. The majority of information supplied was question marks, even the character bio. The only parts uncovered were a small profile picture, gender, and the trait ‘Wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous’ which Adrien guessed was similar to his ‘Wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous’ trait.

‘Maladroit’ made a small sound after following his instructions, jumping at what was probably the Observe screen appearing. She was definitely amusing.

“So, Miss ‘Maladroit’, have any other plans for today?”

“Well-” A distant roar and shrieking sirens passing below sent a chill down Adriens spine. Right. “Stopping I- the monster would probably be a good idea.”


	3. Of Unfortunate & Fortunate System Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tried to get rid of the earrings, oh boy did she try, but they just had to be character bound, didn’t they?
> 
> Adrien’s really thankful this system doesn’t have a Reputation Tracker, he’d be screwed otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks open the door, looseleaf paper flying about*
> 
> WHAT DAY IS IT!?
> 
> (yeah but i completely lost track of the days, sorry orz)

Marinette couldn’t help but glare at the earrings she held. Well, the box holding the earrings but the point stands. The box refused to leave her hand. At first she tried to sneak it into Alya’s bag. It re-appeared in her own. Then she tried to just give it to Alya. The girl in question didn’t even see the jewelry box, like her eyes literally skipped over it a couple times, and asked if the gift Marinette had for her was more macaroons, giving praise for the treats, which was nice but not what she needed. Then, in a fit of frustration Marinette just tried to throw the box in the trash, then out the window, then in front of a car. Each time it appeared back into her bag and people were looking at her weird. Now? Now the damn thing wouldn’t even leave her hand, it was  _ stuck _ , even though she was waving her hand, open palmed, around the air like she was trying to swat a bug.

Everything about this situation was just  _ terrible _ . If she’d known these  _ stupid _ earrings were character bound she never would of equipped them-

_ ‘No! Don’t start referring to things in game terms Mari!’ _ The girl's thoughts cried. That was a slippery slope she did not want to slide down, not if she was to get rid of this dumb magical jewelry.

So there she was, stewing,  _ not _ moping or pouting, in her thoughts, hidden in the girls bathroom, oblivious to the world around her. At least until a roar echoed throughout the school. A very,  _ very _ , familiar roar that sent dread down her spine.

Marinette rushed into the courtyard, watching with wide eyes as Stoneheart- oh god she had given Ivan advice earlier- left the campus, two people in hand. Mylene and Chloe. A small part of her brain noted Alya running towards the bike racks in a hurry, which really only made the panic  _ worse _ , and sealed her fate.

Knowing there was  _ really _ no other option, Marinette tried to reassure herself that past mistakes won't be repeated, that she knew what to do now, that she  _ would _ succeed and save the day and be  _ Ladybug _ . With a sigh, she remembered Alya words and accepted the weight on her shoulders, accepting the mantle she fruitlessly tried to throw away.

“This is the worst.” She told the jewels, even though it wasn’t.

“I hate this!” She swore, watching her best- only- friend get trapped behind a car.

‘ _ I  _ **_won’t_ ** _ let this continue, _ ’ she thought as she defied Hawk Moth. As they rescued Mylene, Ivan, and Chloe. As  **Ladybug** and  **Chat Noir** saved the day, and vowed to protect Paris from the tyranny and manipulations of that wretched man. She stood tall and fearless, confident in ways she only dreamed of before. She stood there accepting, becoming, the title that only the chosen could see, a blazing red above her head.

**< Lady of Creation>** **  
** **Ladybug**

~———~

Now Adrien was not one to complain, he took things in stride and accepted whatever situation was happening. No one could accuse him of being ignorant, or submissive, or a ‘spoiled rich brat’ like he’d read in some tabloid stories about his best (read: only) friend. What? Adrien might be sheltered but he had access to the internet and a brain, even he knew Chloe could be a bit much.

But that being said, it was  _ completely  _ understandable that he was a bit miffed over how the pigtailed girl in his class, Maria? Marianne? Marinette! How Marinette decided it was okay to hate him over a simple misunderstanding, one she wouldn’t even let him explain! There was also the fact that Chloe didn’t stand up for him either but considering how the <Baker’s Daughter> seemed to have a grudge against her too it might have made things worse… Plus the class bell decided to ring then so maybe Chlo just didn’t have time to speak.

Not all hope was lost though! After all, so long as he keeps a positive attitude he knows she’ll see the light eventually! Well, that and the fact that the system doesn’t have a Reputation feature, and he would know considering how much time he spent exploring the menus last night. In fact, he had binge read not only the first two arcs of The Gamer but also a dozen or so fics he could find do get a good read on what variety of mechanics the miraculous system might have so he was prepared for anything!

Except maybe actually socialization but that’s just ‘cause he’s never had to do it before. Just give him a week and some Protagonist Brand Courage, because what else could he and LB be but the protagonists, and he’ll get it down no problem! Really, all this meant was that, with no Reputation Tracker (and probably no quests but Plagg wasn’t exactly co-operative so those might still exist), Adrien would have to make it up to her the old fashion way. It’s no problem, worse case scenario he can binge slice-of-life stories, there’s bound to be a solution in one of them.

Spotting the girl in question, Adrien walks up beside her. Even though she ignores him in favour of staring at the downpour, a small frown on her face, he can’t help but think how cinematic it was. This was his shot, the scene writers had obviously planned it perfectly!

"Hey,” he says, opening up his umbrella all suave-like. He kinda wished the rest of his ‘hey I’m actually a really cool dude’ speech went as well, but as his mom’s umbrella finally broke and trapped the girl he was trying to have a good relationship with, Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at the terrible top off to this trainwreck.

Now if this was an anime, or fanfic, or cartoon, this would be where Marinette thought he was making fun of her again, and would proceed to hate him forever or until he saved her as Chat Noir. But Marinette wasn’t following the script in his head, and she laughed as well, peeking out from beneath the umbrella with a small smile that assuaged all his fears. Smiling back, Adrien counted his blessings as he wished her goodbye and escaped to Gorilla’s waiting car.

**≪SKILL LEARNED≫**

**Congrats kid, the skill [Charm] has been created. This won’t end badly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Hard Rocker] Stoneheart** has been defeated. (aka i couldn't find a place to fit his boss title into the story so you get it here)


	4. From Now On We're Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of craziness Marinette finally had some time to relax and understand her situation. Tikki really is a savior.
> 
> Chat Noir isn't nervous about meeting up with Ladybug again or anything, except that he is, and the butterflies he feels are totally just excitement and not a budding crush of anything, except that they are.

“Tutorial completed! Wonderful work Marinette!” Tikki's avatar twirls around, the last few red sparks fading as they fall towards the ground. 

The past few days had been tough, she’d been so wrapped up in the fact that her life was forever changed that she never really considered  _ how _ it changed. That crushing reality had set in when she was supposed to help her dad prep some stuff for the bakery. Her parents had written off her  _ abysmal _ croissants as her usual clumsiness, a bad day, which might normally make sense, but Marinette knew different.

**≪SKILL LEARNED!≫**

**Congratulations! By completing a specific action you’ve learned a new skill! The skill [Cooking] has been created!**

The taunting words that hung in the corner of her eye, sent a jolt of fear through her, and she knew what to ask Tikki once the morning rush had died down.

So she had spent her 'Therapy Day' (the school had closed for a day despite being repaired so that everyone could kinda cope with the idea that their city now had a supervillain in it) learning all the perks of her new abilities in a formal tutorial. Tikki had been kind enough to restore basic knowledge of the skills she already knew, so there was no worry about relearning how to knit or work her sewing machine, both combined under the  **[Textiles]** passive skill, but only to level 1.

This was going to be such a pain it isn't even funny.

But there was a good side. Tikki explained how some skills, like  **[Pendulum Mastery]** or  **[Physical Durability]** , could be leveled up without being transformed, giving her a chance to better her skills as Ladybug without embarrassing herself in front of any Akuma or the whole of Paris. And that her access to the Skill System, which was apparently the main point of the magic enchanting the Miraculi, would let her reach a skill level far surpassing even a prodigy, which was a mildly overwhelming concept.

"Hey Tikki, I've been meaning to ask," Marinette said, looking at the skill menu, "Why is everything a 'passive skill'?"

"Well, it's pretty simple, actually. Kwami magic can't really affect reality without a proper medium, so we just give you the knowledge for those skills. Levels are just a way to measure what you can handle."

"So, the levels make sure you don't give a souffle recipe to someone who doesn't know how to make cookies, right?"

"Exactly! Do you have any other questions?"

"I think I've got it… If I do come up with any I'll ask, okay?"

~———~

It didn't take long for Chat Noir to decide that there was nothing like vaulting across rooftops in the night air. It was an unrivaled and intoxicating sense of freedom to the boy who'd never had a chance to experience it before, but as much as he wanted to keep running, running until he didn't have to return, there were more important things.

He had been eating dinner, alone at a far to large table per usual, when he saw a tiny icon pop into being. The little five spotted ladybug had been a message from the lovely lady in red herself, she wanted to meet up at the Eiffel Tower with him tonight! To say the boy's heart had soared at the two lines would be an understatement.

He arrived early and settled in for the wait, playing with his tail, which was obviously a belt but also mildly prehensile and did instinctively react to his emotions which was totally anime and also really cool, in the meantime.

Pulling up a note window, which was also really cool and useful? Like the Gamer System they got has things like an alarm clock and to-do list and note taking which was just really convenient for everyday life? Adrien- Chat Noir guessed it made sense, Plagg had said, after enough prompting and bribery camembert, that the System wasn’t a ‘Gamer’ System at all, but a Skill System and meant to make their wielders lives easier.

He had his doubts considering how similar it was to The Gamer but anime has taught him that you don’t argue with gods (out loud) lest you want an actual curse or to be roped into a life threatening adventure.

Too bad one of the Gamer features missing from the system, besides levels and the ability to min-max stat points, was the skill book system. He actually had to re-read all his Mandarin and Piano books to regain their relevant skills, which kinda sucked. He’d have to grind their levels up so Nathalie and his instructors didn’t notice anything different.

He also had to find out what the limits on the inventory menu was, it managed to fit his spare epee/foil/sabre but would it be able to store something like his piano? Plagg only told him it could store the kwami’s camembert so Chat Noir wouldn’t stink of it as a civilian.

**[Danger Sense] Active**

Shoulders tense, Chat Noir extended his staff in an instant, and would’ve hit Ladybug had she not retracted her yoyo’s string in time.

“Woah!”

“A- _ paw _ -logies, my Lady.” He reattached the baton to the small of his back with a sheepish expression. “I didn’t expect you to come up behind me.”

“It’s alright.” As the spotted heroine rappelled down to the same truss as Chat Noir, he couldn’t resist his curiosity.

**[Observe]**

The same green window as yesterday popped up upon the silent command, but the information was far different.

**< Lady of Creation>** **  
** **Ladybug**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: ???**

**Special Traits: Wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous**

**Profile: Chosen by the Guardian himself, Ladybug has been tasked alongside Chat Noir to stop Hawk Moth from gaining the Miraculi by purifying the Akuma he sends out. Despite a shaky start, she won’t stand by and allow evil to triumph any more, vowing to protect Paris and all its inhabitants.**

**[It’s not very nice to spy, Chat Noir.]**

What? Startling, he can’t help but blink a few times.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug was seated at the edge, looking up at him as her legs kicked idly.

“Yeah, umm. Just a little nervous from the height.” Risking another glance at the window, he saw that the text had changed.

**[I won’t tell her about it this time, but you better respect her privacy.]**

Chat Noir laughed at his, pretty lame, excuse. He disguised closing the  **[Observe]** box in the same motion as scratching the back of his head before sitting down a respectful distance away from his fellow hero.

“I don’t blame you, I was so scared I would end up breaking something back when we first met. Still kinda am.”

“Well, I think you’re doing a pretty good job so far. I mean, we both made some real rookie mistakes during that first fight, but it all worked out in the end so no harm no foul?”

“We just got lucky, could you imagine if the Miraculous Cure didn’t work?”

“But it did, and Paris is back to normal. You should focus on the positives, like that awesome speech you gave. There’s no doubt Hawk Moth was shaking in his boots after that.”

“I guess you’re right, but looking back it was  _ really  _ corny. I just said the first thing that came to mind and now I’m gonna have to keep saying ‘de-evilize’ for the rest of my career! Plus promising all of Paris I’ll protect them? Talk about pressure.”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Besides, you won’t have to shoulder protecting all of Paris on your own. I’m here too, and partners are supposed to help each other out, right?”

At his words, Ladybug looked at him for real, staring at his face before matching his wide grin. “Partners, huh? I’d like that.”

Nodding at each other in agreement, the two teenage superheroes settled in for a night of star and people watching in the city of light, knowing that no matter what, Ladybug and Chat Noir  **would** save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm no im not pleased with how this chapter concluded. like i feel if i had better skill it could flow way better but mmmmmmmm
> 
> dunno when i’ll update next. i’m actually going to use the episode for reference, as opposed to the vague memory, on the next batch so that’ll be fun.


	5. That One Birthday Vine As A Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? If anybody found out all those alleged scarves were made by Marinette, she’d probably just find the nearest hole and throw herself into it. Or the Seine, whichever is closer.
> 
> As far as birthdays go, this one might honestly be one of the better ones. Not as good as it could be if mom was here, of course, but Adrien actually had friends who _tried_ to do something for him instead of nothing.

The day had started out well enough. Waking up at a reasonable time (Marinette was unendingly grateful the Miraculous System made it so she only needed three hours of sleep and would wake her up at six so long as she got that), putting the finishing touches on her secret project, ~~hiding the shame of level grinding~~ , and eating a proper breakfast. Marinette was proud to say she even arrived at school early!

Though it got a little worse after that, the extra time only really served as a detriment, allowing her brain to run wild with terrible, horrible, embarrassing hypothetical situations the longer it took for her target to show up. So far she’d run through the scenarios of ‘well of course he wouldn’t be here this early’, ‘maybe he slept in, it is his birthday’, ‘it could always be a early morning photo shoot’, and was currently on ‘obviously his dad let him stay home from school on his birthday’, which may or may not have lead to another freakout of ‘oh god how am I going to giving him his present now’.

"-probably think I’m some sort of stalker creep who shouldn’t be allowed within fifty miles of anyone much less someone important! Then they’ll take out a restraining order, I’ll be kicked out of Françoise Dupont, no I’ll be kicked out of Paris entirely! Everybody will think I’m just the absolute worst and I’ll have to move out to a tiny uncharted island in the middle of the Atlantic and-!”

“Woah girl, calm down.”

“Alya! Wait, when did you get here?”

“Somewhere around ‘is it creepy knowing his home address’, which if you’re referring to Adrien, it isn’t. The Agreste mansion isn’t exactly subtle. Now what’re you freaking out about this time? Is it the gift? I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“No, that’s not it…” Marinette passed the present to Alya, freeing up her hands to fiddle and pull at her pigtails. “I’m confident with this one, it’s probably the best I’ve ever made but it’s all pointless if he doesn’t arrive and he probably won’t!”

“Aww, cheer up. Remember Nino said he’d-” Alya shoved the gift back into Marinette’s arms as a heavier sounding car came into hearing range. “Lover boy’s coming in hot.”

“What- No- I!” Proven wrong, all worries about her capture targets attendance disappears, instead replaced by the raw panic of having to talk to one's crush. She was not ready, nope! “I need to-”

Salvation. The undeniable ringing of the school bell signals they should go to the safety of the classroom.

That she shared with Adrien…

Oh no.

  
  


It didn’t get better. It really didn’t. Either someone needed her help or someone dragged Adrien off for whatever reason. There was no chance between classes or during break, Marinette literally had to book it right as the lunch bell rang or she wouldn’t have managed to break away in time to catch him at the front steps, because no way would she do it inside where people could actually  _ see _ her make a fool of herself.

Which is why she was currently crouched, hiding behind the banister with a very judgemental and unimpressed Alya.

“This is gonna be a mess…” Taking a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves, Marinette really just wanted to sink into the ground.

“Don’t say that, there’s no way to know unless you try.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulders, making sure her friend was focusing on her. “I’ll show you a trick my sister uses, so just repeat after me.”

“You can do it, you can do it!”

“I can do it, I can do it!” Standing up, she took a deep breath- and promptly chickened out at the sight of Adriens stupidly handsome but also somber face and the way the light hit him just so that his hair looked like spun gold and his eyes that looked like a mix of peridot and emerald and she just- “I can’t do it, I can’t do it!”

This seemed to set something off in Alya as she squared her shoulders and placed a firm hand on Marinette's back. “Uh, no girl, you’ve been putting this off all morning. It’s showtime.” And with that the amateur reporter gave her friend a hearty push out in front of the birthday boy himself.

**≪LEVEL UP≫**

**Through repeated actions, the skill [Physical Durability] has leveled up. Good job!**

A brief thought of “ _ how strong is Alya!? _ ” ran through Marinette’s head before her brain caught up with the situation she was in. “Ah!” Straightening her pose, Marinette somehow managed to both flounder nervously and keep the package hidden behind her back. “Um, he- Hey!”

“Hey.”

One word. All it took was one word and all her carefully rehearsed plans flew out the window. All she wanted to do was stare awestruck into his eyes- But she couldn’t! She had a goal!

“I, uh,” Come on! Everyones cheering for you! “I wanted to, umm, gift you make- I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean-”

Far too aware of how her voice was raising an octave everytime she messed up, Marinette was almost thankful when someone saved her from further embarrassment by pushing her out of the way. Almost being the keyword, because a) it was Chloe, and b) it sent her to the ground, painfully.

Not enough to level up  **[Physical Durability]** again though. Seriously, how strong is Alya.

So Marinette is left on the floor to bear witness as Chloe wishes the model happy birthday and gives him one of the most  _ ridiculously _ performative cheek kisses Marinette has ever heard. You could also tell Adrien didn’t even want it because he had that same tone of “thank you but please stop” that you’d use with overly familiar extroverted distant relatives at a reunion.

Not that she could do anything about it, facedown on the ground like the dummy she is.

With a heavy groan, she finds the strength to raise her head, looking Alya right in the eyes as she utters one undeniable truth. “I’m a failure.”

~———~

On the way back from his shoot, Adrien took advantage of the mild traffic to, well, reflect? He guessed? Like, that one Knightowl fanfic talked about how you gotta remember the good days so this would count?

Then again that was for an OC with depression so it might also not count but…

Either way it sounded like good self care to Adrien, so he might as well?

He guessed the main thing he was still hung up on was how good, like genuinely  _ good _ , his birthday had been. Sure he had to work but that’s just something that happened, it wouldn’t do to inconvenience others because of something as small as a birthday, but aside from that it was the best birthday he’d had in a while.

He still wished his mom was here to celebrate it too but…

It was enough that a lot of people actually remembered it, if you ask him! Heck, Nino even wanted to throw a party for him, nothing like that’s ever happened before! The closest thing had been when Chloe held a tea party on the same day and insisted that he  _ had  _ to be the guest of honor. She’d almost thrown a tantrum before his parents relented. That was also the day he first met Sabrina, thinking about it.

Today had really been the best birthday he’d ever had. Nothing could ruin it.

Wait- Was that Nino who just entered the gates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes an entire scene set at the wrong time of day because netflix support apparently had a blood feud with me*
> 
> *realizes it's the wrong time of day after being able to watch the episode for real*
> 
> fuck.
> 
> *does it again*
> 
> fUCK
> 
> and that’s the story of how i had to rewrite both the entire Bubbler pre-script. and actual completed piece.
> 
> Unmentioned: Adrien’s **[Charm]** skill leveled up 3 times that day during school. The first being just after he arrived. No, he doesn’t not know how it happened lol.


	6. Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows she made a mistake, but give her a break! She’s 14, awkward, and has a crush!
> 
> Adrien keeps telling himself that there’s nothing wrong with wanting something, at least once in a while, so why does the world keep trying to tell him different?

You know, honestly? Honestly? **_Honestly?_** Marinette might just consider this ‘luck of the ladybug’ to be _absolute bullshit_.

Or maybe her own innate bad luck just cancels it out because yeah. That seems about right.

It’s especially bullshit because aren’t ladybugs supposed to be lucky in love!? Well look at what that luck brought her! She forgot to put her name on Adrien’s gift, his fathers secretary(?) probably thinks she’s a creep, there was an akuma, and  _ Chloe _ is trying to  _ kiss _ Adrien again! Except this time it’s on the lips and he looks even less interested than earlier! Could she not tell from how he kept leaning away from her?

So yeah, maybe she shouldn’t have used up her lucky charm for that but it was a heroic act, she guaranteed it! Adrien was probably super thankful for the save and that made it worth it. And she wouldn’t have stopped it if it was with someone (hopefully her) who he was into (hopefully her).

Plus it’s not like she can only transform a limited amount of times per day. Tikki would have mentioned if there was some limiter like that, right? So all she needed to do was give the Kwami a few cookies and re-transform, evacuate the party, de-evilize the akuma, and  **[Miraculous Ladybug]** everything back to normal. Simple.

It’s easy to ‘break into’ the party, considering the akuma is probably Nino (the motive and the fact that he gathered all their classmates, and that one random dude. Was he from Mendeleiev’s class?) he probably wants her there. Or, like, as many people as possible to throw the ‘most bodacious party ever’. Listen, she loves Nino but he took way too much inspiration from the Ninja Turtles cartoon they’d watch in kindergarten.

“Here you go Tikki, eat up.” Placing the cookies into her purse/inventory (she wasn’t going to question the physics of it, not when if saved her from cleaning out crumbs and she was bad at physics), Marinette smiled as her kwami did a little spin before dematerializing, her icon giving a chime and a musical note as she recharged.

“There you are, girl! I was so scared something happened to you.” Marinette let’s Alya pull her into a hug, to be honest she kind of needed one too, and lead her further into the mansion, out of the Bubbler’s view. “I found something you might like.”

“My gift! Oh Alya I could kiss you!”

“You can save that for lover boy. Now hurry, I don’t want to miss out on the fight.”

“Got it, you head out before me, alright?”

“Alright, I’ll give you some privacy. Don’t worry about the camera’s either, I found the security room earlier and paused it.”

“Wait- Alya!?” Marinette had to do a double take, not quite sure if her (still kinda new) best friend was joking or not. And if which parts? Were there actually cameras? She probably did find the security room if there was but why was she looking? Did Marinette accidentally befriend a criminal!?

Or Alya was just telling a joke and Marinette was spiralling over nothing. She should probably finish writing her name and transform again. Sealing it with a kiss, Marinette placed the ever important present back on the desk, post-it note firmly attached. Tikki re-appeared, tiny eyes wide.

“Marinette, behind you!” 

Whirling around, the two watched as Ivan steadily rose, entrapped within a green bubble, it’s origin obvious.

“Oh no! I never should have waited this long. Spots on, Tikki!”

~———~

He’s been a complete idiot.

Really, what was he thinking. Attending a party? Much less one hosted by an Akuma? It was stupid and selfish and not even really what he wanted.

(Rose’s face... He had never wanted to see that expression on another. Saw it enough in the mirror every morning.)

Père was right about how he didn’t need it -didn’t deserve it-, and now even more innocent people are at risk.

And he and Ladybug can’t do anything to save them, trapped in the bubble they are.

  
  
  


“We’re ascending way too fast! Come on,  **[Lucky Vision]** , could really use a hint here!” Ladybug braced Chat Noir’s shoulders as he tried to kick at the bubble, but it was obviously enchanted, only momentarily bending under the pressure. Her eyes darted around the sphere, far too aware of how they just passed the top of the Eiffel Tower. Glancing at the Paris street far to far below them, the spotted heroine noticed something about her partner's hands, just on the edge of her vision. “That’s it! Chat, use your  **[Cataclysm]** .”

“Couldn’t you have said that 200 meters ago?” Despite the sass, Chat’s brain started going into overdrive, calculating the physics behind their ascent, fall, and how they’d save themselves. While he hadn’t tested it yet, nor asked Plagg, he was pretty sure they wouldn’t survive the over 350m drop, magical supersuits or not.

“Well we can’t stay stuck in this bubble forever.” She sounded stressed, which was fair granted that even magical bubbles might not be able to withstand the atmospheric pressure of the stratosphere and the Bubbler did mention how they had an airflow issue, but stress wasn’t good. Not in this situation. How does he fix that? Ugh, how can he be so good with science and math but so bad with human interaction!

Flashing Ladybug a cheeky grin, with an eyebrow raise for added effect, the cat themed hero followed her plan, calling upon his primary power. The effect was instantaneous, making the fall all that more abrupt.

“Should we see if you land on your feet this time!?” The poorly timed joke did nothing to dull the primal fear hooked onto their guts, gravity calling them ever closer to a very messy end. “Launch your baton into the trusses!”

It’s an easy shot. Basketball twice a week, and the time he spent idly shooting hoops on his personal court when he learned  **[Aiming]** was a skill, ensured that. At least it meant he had time to think about how to help Ladybug chill out.

It was when she turned them into an impromptu pendulum so as to dissipate the force behind their descent, allowing them a less bone-breaking landing. It was obvious to him, at that point. Newton’s third law, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. If she took things too seriously he’d help lighten the mood, make her smile. She did have a really pretty smile.

Plan in head, he caught his baton when Ladybug passed it to him and made a first attempt. “Good thing cat’s aren’t afraid of heights, huh?”

“We’re aiming for his bubble sword. That’s got to be where the akuma is.” Despite her lack of reaction to his joke, he still noticed how her shoulders were slightly less tense. An achievement he’ll attribute to his comedic prowess until proven otherwise. With a waggle of his fingers and a ‘better hurry’ warning, the two were off.

  
  


**“[Lucky Charm]** !” The situation wasn’t great. He had just under two minutes left, they were on an open empty platform, and Ladybug had just summoned a giant wrench.

“I don’t suppose ‘plumbing’ is a skill you gained?” The panicked shrug didn’t make him feel any better, but they’d find a way out, a way to save the day. They had to.

**[Danger Sense] Active**

His  **[Acrobatics]** skill came in useful as he leapt around the trusses, dodging projectiles and taunting the Bubbler all the while.

“Can’t aim without your glasses?” Chat Noir braced as the Bubbler pulled his arm back, probably to go in for a big attack, when a vent pipe flew between them.

“Chat Noir, cover me!”

“Go on!” The hot air flowing from the hose does wonders in throwing the bubbles off course, but he’s still way too aware of the time.  _ Eighty seconds. Hurry Ladybug. _

The Bubbler winds up for another shot and she takes her chance. Chat Noir drops the vent pipe as soon as the akuma is in Ladybug’s hands.

As a wave of ladybugs cover Paris, he finally exhales.  _ Fifty seconds _ . They made it with time to spare. The hero's eyes meet as Nino returns to his senses, triumphant grins on both their faces.

“Pound it.” Their post fight ritual completed, Chat Noir flashes his ring hand with an apologetic smile.

“Got thirty-five left. Sorry but I’m leaving clean up to you.”

“See you at patrol tonight?”

“8:30.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been thinking of a ml persona au lately. alya would have virgil as her persona.


End file.
